interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Age of Darkness Wiki
=October, 1917= "It has been three years since the unfettered designs of national rivalry and a series of seemingly unrelated events have come together, resulting in the greatest war the world has ever seen. '' ''"On the hills and plains of Europe and the Middle East, the war has reached a bloody peak, with Germany, Austria, the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria fighting an indecisive campaign against an increasingly ragged and desperate alliance of Western powers, held together only by shared losses, the misery of trench warfare and fatal blunders committed on both sides. Eastwards beyond the Carpathians, however, age-old Russia is in the grip of a socialst revolution determined to wrest control of the course of human destiny, regardless how high the cost. '' ''"Even so, it is not merely the end — at least not yet. Little do soldiers, civilians and politicians on all sides know that coming events throughout Europe and Asia, terrible as they seem, are but a foretaste of an impending ''age of darkness — one from which their world may not escape unscathed." '' Up and coming features for Age of Darkness *'Oil' is now a vital resource. The first few tiers of library research require oil instead of higher amounts of food (although Civics still requires food), as will mechanised units such as capital ships and heavy tanks. *'Information Warfare' is now a vital part of your game - different units have different LOS - for instance tanks can shoot farther than most units, but require infantry and/or light vehicles to show them the way. *'Politics and dissent' now feature greatly as an important factor. There are 3 types of governments for Age of Darkness, with 3 "inimical" combinations, such as mixing Fascist-style govts with Marxian politics. Having a higher score helps prevent dissent from occurring. *'Improved logistics.' Technologically superior units now have a higher population cost to them. For example, maintenance of a nuclear missile will take up a substantially larger population slot as opposed to simple infantry and cavalry, making for a greater challenge - should you bum rush your opponent with riflemen, machine guns and cavalry, or make the great technological leap forward to access fighters, heavy tanks and submarines? *'Major and minor powers, and minor nations.' With 24 factions to choose from, headed by the archetypical Allied and Axis powers, you are now also able to chart the course of events or even influence them as smaller but no less significant factions, such as Iran or Finland. *'Four compelling campaigns, c'entred around the two world wars of the 20th century. The Domination Campaign allows you to play as either the Allies (America, Britain, or the USSR) and the Axis (Germany, Italy, Japan) or even attempt influencing the course of the war as Argentina, Iraq or the Third French Republic. Three other campaigns chart the rise of Hitler in Germany, Poland's struggle for independence, and the fall of Japan. Factions Vital links *Game mechanics: oil, *coding: treason & espionage, spawning troops from wonder *CtWs: (more coding!) *units: most covered already *structure: only wonders, some Soviet buildings still awaiting completion *factions: covered but problems with WW1 units. News: Progress log We should kick off Age of Darkness by creating the Industrial Era units first. This means in effect we would be creating a WW1 mod. Afterwards, we can create new units and factions, and add them on to the mod in theme-based packs, so we would have for instance: *The Winter Wars: WW2-era units for Finland, Germany and Russia *2nd Sino-Japanese War *The Spanish Civil War Starting packs: *Age of Darkness 1.0 - covers the British, French, and German factions of WW1 - simple units, consisting of rifle infantry, cavalry and artillery as well as the conflict's signature armoured units added. Buildings to be introduced are the armour plant and the arsenal, and the very first wonder, the SIGINT centre 1 *AXP1: Blood Red Dawn - USA, Poland added, along with Soviet Union: only simple no-mech units 1 *AXP2: Isonzo - Italian and Austrian troops featured, covering all pre-Fascist units. Politics changed. 1 *XAP2b: White Terror - covers Finland, Nazi Germany and Russia. Spain and Portugal introduced 2-4 *AXP3: Apres Moi - German and British air units added, this covers most "mainstream" units. *AXP4: Blitzkrieg! - Germany and several other Western factions, this should include France, the Oslo Group and the Netherlands, as well as armoured units of this conflict 2-3 *AXP5: Northern Expeditions - China and Japan added. Technologies should be complete by now. *AXP6: Days of Infamy - Japan, USA expanded, consisting mostly of infantry and armour. *AXP7: Powder Kegs - Introduce Turks, Iranians and Iraqis. *AXP8: Pax Versalica - Complete any and all WW1 units for all existing factions. We officially declare Age of Darkness to the world. *AXP9: When Cobras Smoke - Brazil is added to the game. American armour added. *AXP10: Black Dragons - Japan and China introduced. Japanese armour added. *AXP11: Alamein - Italian armour added to the game. German and British armour further added. *AXP12: Triumvirs - effects of politics expanded. Some wonders. Argentina, USA and Spain added and expanded. *AXP13: Red Christmas - Soviet units expanded, and Germany is further expanded. Another wonder. Perhaps we need to introduce a wonder one step at a time. *AXP14: Marte - Italian army, pre-1943. Greece enters the game. Possibly either Bulgaria or Romania make an appearance. *AXP15: Battle of the Atlantic - naval forces are revamped in full. Introduce the E-boat and Argentina *AXP16: Overlord - further expansion of USA and Britain. British faction should be fully skinned and ready. *AXP17: Rise of Quisling - expand Oslo Group, Romania, Bulgaria, Austria and Argentina. Introduce the Nahuel. *AXP18: Atomic Age - introduce the Domination CtW. Age of Darkness is finished. Latest activity Category:Browse